The things we try to hide from you
by ThatEmoChick666
Summary: Just a short bellarke story review if you want more
1. Chapter 1

Clarkes pov

I was trying to fix my tent in my short sorts that showed a bit of my butt and a crop top that stopped right below my boobs but I couldn't hold part of it up while tying the wood together but thankfully bell walked by bellamy I called he came over so I asked him to hold up the tent so I could tie the wood together.

Bellamys pov

I was walking to the drop ship when I heard clarke call my name so I turned around to see clarke in the short sorts that Finn found her and the crop top that Octavia gave her but the problem was that the shorts showed a bit of her perfectly round butt and the crop top stops right below her boobs so every time I saw her along with any of the boys in camp started almost drooling over her perfect body but didn't show it so I walked over to her and she asked if I could hold up her tent so I did then she hugged me .

Jasper pov

I was walking out of the dropship towards Monty but he seemed distracted by something so I looked around to see what it was then i saw it he was looking at clarke and bellamy hugging so I went up to him and said dude you want to make a bet to see who falls first I vote clarke and the loser runs around camp in his underwear suddenly out of nowhere Octavia says I want in ad she voted bellamy and Monty voted bellamy then raven joined and suddenly we had a camp wide bet to see who would fall first and the losers spent the week doing the winners jobs .

Clarke's pov.

After bell helped me we hugged and I started to look for miller to see if he finished the alcohol for tonight's party. I found him talking to Monty, jasper and Octavia.

Bellamy's pov

When clarke and I were hugging I started getting turned on so I broke the hug and walked to the river to wash off and get my mind off clarke and how it would feel to slam in and out if her.

Clarke's pov

It was about 8 when I started getting a bit tipsy it's now midnight and am completely drunk along with most of the people in camp including bellamy and not to mention I was just wearing my bra and short shorts and bell was only in his boxers and we were grinding on each other.

Bellamy's pov

I was completely drunk and so was clarke so we weren't thinking straight and because if that we ended up half naked and grinding on each other.

********the next morning **********

Me and clarke ended having a bit fun last night and swore it couldn't happen again and would never talk about it ever.

Clarkes pov.

It's been two months I'm pregnant the only people who know are Octavia raven and Miller because I share a tent with O and miller and raven got O to tell her. I got Octavia to make sure bell didn't find out she's the only one who knows the baby's father I also got her to make baby cloths.

Bellamy's pov

The 100 seemed off everyone was whispering about something Octavia was only talking to raven miller Lincoln and clarke actually all of those people only talked to each other I was going to find out what's going on.

Review if you want me to continue

Amor

Vita


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke's pov

ce que i'enfer pourpuoi la penta je trouve ce crayon stupide.

I was trying to find the pencil finn gave me from the bunker he found because I was going to draw what I think my baby will look like but I couldn't find my damn pencil. ou est mon putian de crayon?!

Octavia's pov.

Ou est mon putian de crayon?! Is all I hear when I enter Clarke's tent "Hey Clarke no need to go all crazed french person on me" I say.

C: sorry Octavia just trying to find my damn pencil

I can tell looking at her tent its a pig sti in here any ways I wanted to talk to you about the baby you know bell is eventually going to find out hes not an idiot you know

C: I know its just well, I don't know I want him to be involved, I just don't know how to tell him and what will the rest of camp think.

I think that they will be fine I mean think of it they started a whole bet to see if you and bell would get together and add a baby to the mix and camp would be thrilled as for the whole telling bell about the baby thing I don't really know but I do know you have to tell him soon your already starting to show besides you've only got five months till the baby is born. I think you should talk to Monty.

C:but that would mean telling another person I pregnant and that bells the father though I agree I don't want to but I will for the sake of the baby.

Montys pov.

I was talking to jasper when Octavia dragged me to Clarke's tent. Umm Octavia why are we going to Clarke's tent.

O: Beacause she would like to speak to you about something important.

Umm o.k. When we got to Clarke's tent I was sat on her bed by Octavia

ok so what do you want to talk about Clarke I ask

Bellamys pov.

I was looking for miller when I see O dragging Monty to Clarke's tent. hmm I wonder why O's dragging Monty to Clarke's tent she hasn't spoken to anybody but O miller and raven,so I start following them when I hear ''Monty i'm pregnant, and Bellamy's the father I need your help on how to tell him.''

as soon as I hear that I start running towards the woods and don't stop till I find that tree that made me a father.

So what did you think I know its a bit short but tell me what you think so press that button down there and review. I'll write another chapter if I get at least one review

peace

love

lillys


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm sorry if the last chapter was kind of confusing the tree was where Clarke and Bellamy had sex. And I'm sorry for any grammar and or spelling mistakes it was never my strong point.

Disclaimer: I do not own the 100

Clarke's pov.

Monty I'm pregnant and Bellamy is the father I need your help on how to tell him.

"But Clarke" Monty said "I don't know how to tell him. I'm still shocked that this happend to you of all people I always thought Octavia would be the first to be knocked up!"

"HEY I take offense to that!" Octavia yelled quietly.

B-but I don't know what else to do. I'm already getting fat and I'm almost halfway through my pregnancy. And he needs to know (starts crying) he's gonna be a dad I'm gonna be a mom. Oh my god I'm gonna be a mom I can't do this I mean look at my own mom she got my father killed!

Clarke everything is going to be ok I know my brother he's going to be shocked but he's going to be ecstatic after that.

*********some time later*********

Bellamy pov.

I'm gonna be a father. I say smiling.

"Yes, yes you are" I hear someone say I look around and see Clarke "and this baby is going to need all the help he or she can get" she says as she moves to come sit by me.

********at the camp********

No pov.

Octavia! Octavia! Yells Monty as he runs to catch up with her. Guess what I did?

"Umm did you finally get laid?" She asks. "Well yes but that's not what I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you I can give Clarke a sonogram!"

"What! That's amazing! I can't wait until Clarke gets back!"

"Why couldn't you wait until I got back?"

"Monty can give you a sonogram now so you know if it's a boy or girl! Come on!"

"Well Clarke I can tell you what you are having would you like to know?" Monty asks

"Yes!"

Well I can tell you that you're having a…

Haha cliffhanger what should the baby be huh and can I get name suggestions if I get three suggestions within a month I will put up two chapters.

Amor vita

~B


End file.
